zammie fluff
by animesherlockgallaghergirls
Summary: A bunch of Zammie fanfictions. disclaimer: i do not own the gallagher girls
1. Chapter 1

Study date

I was sitting with Zach in the library. It was another study date for our cover ops lesson. I had just finished my homework and Zach was reading a book for c & a.

I started to write my diary entry for today. When a piece of paper fell out of it.

Zach reached down to pick it up for me but started to read the paper.

Why I hate myself! A list by cammie Morgan

I am too plain

I have a horrible smile

I am crazy

I am advage at everything

I looked up at Zach and saw a look of anger that I never wanted to see on anyone's face. It was that scary. I looked at me and said.

"You don't like the way that no one else sees you but I do. You don't like the way your eyes are the colour of the deep sea but change to green when in a forest. You don't like the way your hair falls into place. You are the smartest person I know apart from Liz. You're strong mentally and physically. And you're my Gallagher girl."

I had tears in my eyes. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and never again did I doubt myself


	2. surprise party

Surprise party

Zach's pov

I was sleeping peacefully when I was awoken from my slumber by a person calling my name. It was a voice I knew too well.

"Morning Gallagher girl" I said my voice still carrying my slumber.

"Morning. Happy birthday." She said.

I had almost forgotten my birthday. I was 18 today and I always hated my birthdays.

It's because of a memory I had when I was 9.

Flashback

_I woke up with a start. My mum's voice screeching at someone. I was curious so I walked down stairs and saw a chubby looking man with blood dripping down his face and my mum towering over him. Tell me she was screaming over and over. He wouldn't tell. Then I heard a shot and that mans footsteps were never heard again. _

End of flashback

I shuddered. Cammie was looking at me with a puzzled look but she didn't question me. "Get dressed I need to show you something." She spoke into the silence.

I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then followed her out the door and down the quiet and quite large hallway. We were out side the grand hall when it burst open and everyone was there.

"Happy birthday" filled the hall. The grand hall was decorated with blue streamers (my favourite colour because of cammie eyes) and the room was lit up with chandeliers that glowed a red colour.

"Thanks so much guys." I said generally surprised.

"Don't thank us thank cammie." Bex said.

I turned round and there she was standing shyly to the side of the room.

I dipped her and kissed her on the lips.

"I have never had someone do something like this before." I spoke

"Well you deserve it." She said

And I never again hated a birthday.

This was a day I would treasure forever.


	3. The Passage Way

The passage way

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls

Zach's pov

I was wondering the halls. It was the dead of night and the hallway was silent apart from a light sobbing noise. It was coming from the walls. I moved a few bricks and saw a small girl curled up in a ball. It was only then I realised it was cammie.

He body was shaking with sobs. I sat next to her and put my arm around her waist. She looked at me. Her eyes were shining with tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It was Tina. She said that my dad died because he didn't love. She… she said that you… you don't love me." By this time she was crying just as hard as she was before.

"shhhhh. Don't listen to her. Your dad didn't die because he didn't love you. He died because of my horrible mother. And I love you so much that it hurts to look at you." I said. Of course it was all true.

She just hugged me close and her tears (which weren't coming as fast now) were soaking my shirt. But I didn't care I loved her.

I started to hum a tune and sing. It was one I wrote myself.

_You smile to cover your tears_

_No one notices you_

_But I do _

_I see you _

_I see the hurt little girl_

_I see the one who loves her dad_

_I see you_

_You think you're ugly_

_But that's what makes you beautiful_

_You are tied together with thread_

_But you're coming undone_

_I see you_

_I see the hurt little girl_

_I see the one who loves her dad_

_I see you. _

And I did I saw her for her.

Please review and tell me what you think. Xx animesherlockgallaghergirl


	4. Chapter 4 getting ready

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls

Authors note: I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I am just under a lot of stress due to the fact I am choosing my GCSE options this year.

Anyway this one is about a normal date between Zach and cammie. It's going to be in two parts.

**Chapter 1: getting ready**

**Cammie pov **

I can't believe it my date with Zach is finally here. Ahh! I mean its not like we haven't had dates before it's just this one is our first proper one. You know with everything happening we really didn't have time to go out. Anyway all I know about this date is that I have to meet him at 5pm in the grand hall and to dress casual.

Well its 4pm now and being tortured by my loving room mates. Fun (note to my sarcasm). Macey is doing my make up whilst Liz is doing my hair and Bex is choosing my outfit. I mean why they can't just let me go le natural. I squirm in my seat when Liz pulls too hard.

"Ouch" I scream.

"Oh stop moaning it wouldn't be half as bad if you didn't move every five seconds." Liz says.

I stop squirming after that. I mean she may be the least scary but when she gets angry it's a different story. After my torture they let me see myself. I got up and walked over to the mirror and nearly scream at the person staring back at me.

My dirty blonde hair is in curls and lies on my shoulders and my bright blue eyes shine bright with the blue eye shadow macey put on me. Then there are my clothes. I am dressed in skinny jeans and a shirt type top with a brown leather jacket and red scarf. I look down at my shoes and see my favourite type of shoes. Doc martins. They are a black colour but still they work well. I hug my best friends.

"Thank you guys." I say.

"You are so welcome. Now go it's already ten to 5." Macey says whilst filing her nails.

"Oh right yeah got to run. Love you." I shout as I head out the door.

I hear the faint replies as I rush down the stairs and into the grand hall. Zach's standing there is a green t-shirt that brings out his eyes and jeans. He turns when he sees me. He stares at me for ages. Oh god do I really look that ugly. I must have shown this on my face because he quickerly recovers and says "you look beautiful as always. Now come on or we will be late."

I didn't ask why we would be late because I knew I wouldn't get an answer anyway.


	5. Chapter 5 the date

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls. I also do not own the song secondhand serenade do.

This is part two of the date. It's going to start when they arrive in town. This chapter dedicated to: _annabethgirl1_

**Chapter 2**

**Cammie pov**

We were walking through town laughing at the jokes Zach made when I saw it. The gazebo. It was shining with gold and red lights, the walls had banners of gold hung on them. I turned and saw Zach staring at me.

"Did you do this?" I asked. My voice was timid and full of amazement.

"Yes. Do you like it?" he asked me.

"Of course it's amazing." He smiled and took me by the hand.

It was beautiful. It truly was. I was staring at the lights when Zach said "are you hungry?" I just nodded and turned around. He had set out a blanket and even made his own picnic. There were sandwiches, cakes and even little tiny grapes in the shape of a c. it was perfect.

We ate in a comftable silence.

After Zach packed up the food but kept the blanket out. We lay down on it. My head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat. "It's beautiful." I spoke.

"It truly is" he replied. Although I couldn't see I knew he wasn't talking about the gazebo. I blushed and closed my eyes.

I was nearly asleep when I heard the faint sound of singing.

It was fall for you (I suggest you listen to it.)

His voice faded of as I did into darkness.


End file.
